starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Avengers
The Avengers have long been one of the greatest super teams on the planet. Though it has gone through some dark times over the years and has been completely destroyed by the Chrell, it always rises again. The Avengers will never truly be defeated, for they are Earth's Mightiest Heroes! Members Current *Black Panther *Black Widow *Captain America *Captain Mar'vyl *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Thor *Wolverine *Wonder Man (Sean Toretto) Former *American Dream *Arsenal (Carter Jones) *Daredevil (Jason Reinard) *Iron Man (Ethan Drake) *Patriot (Brian Grace) *Spider-Man (Julius Rapa) Current (Support) *Natalia Pera (Secretary, Liason to Various Governmental Organizations) History Rebirth A Chrell general named Revak managed to survive the last battle of the invasion fifteen years earlier by using advanced technology to almost instantaneously clone the original Superman's body and place his consciousness inside of it. Though it is unknown where he went for fifteen years he did end up returning to Earth. In a poorly planned assault he attacked the city of New York for reasons known only to himself. A massive group of heroes turned out to defeat him. In the end, working together, they forced Revak into the Phantom Zone. Following this, Iron Man, Arsenal, Daredevil, and Spider-Man banned together to reform the Avengers. Tryax the Conqueror The alien being known as Tryax came to Earth in hopes of finding the Infinity Gauntlet. The only ones to oppose him were the Avengers, who were joined by a new member, Wolverine. Through a series of vicious battles Tryax managed to kill Iron Man. Arsenal located the Infinity Gauntlet and used its power to banish Tryax from Earth. He then kept enough power to send the glove hurtling into the sun, where he hoped it would stay. After the funeral for Iron Man the Avengers disbanded. Unholy Alliance Arsenal decided to rebuild the Avengers team. He contacted his old ally, Wolverine, and asked him to join first. Andrew agreed and together they began to build the team up. They selected a new Iron Man to take Ethan Drake's place; Alex Burke. A female super soldier named Sarah Gray joined the team as American Dream. Odin, like Wolverine, also returned. The new team was assembled just in time because the city fell under attack from a powerful mutant named Darksyde. While half the team went to face down the mutant, Iron Man and Wolverine went in search of Arsenal who had gone missing. What they didn't know was that he had been captured by the program known as Mainframe. It had high jacked the latest incarnation of the Iron Man armor and used it to defeat Carter. After the three defeated Mainframe and the rest defeated Darksyde the two villains sought each other out and brought the fight to Avengers Tower. At the end of the battle Mainframe was believed to have been destroyed and Darksyde was taken into custody by Vanguard. It was shortly after the battle that American Dream left the Avengers because of family issues and asked her cousin, Brian Grace, to take up the super soldier mantel and become Patriot. Carter also resigned after the media discovered he was Arsenal. He had only wanted to reform the team anyway, not lead it. He passed the torch of leadership to Iron Man and also passed control of Stark Industries to Iron Man's civilian identity, Alex Burke. Carter left New York and took control of Queen Industries, headquartered in Blüdhaven, in order to get away from the circus that had become his life in New York due to his secret being exposed. Carter created a new costumed identity, Moon Knight, and informed Wolverine, Patriot, and Iron Man of his new alter ego. The Infinity Gauntlet Wakanda Doom formed an army of Doombots, designed to appear without any designation, in order to remain anonymous. From Latveria, he launched an attack on Wakanda. Brian Grace had sent Black Widow to infiltrate Wakanda for observational purposes. She reported what was happening, and Grace had Captain America along with a reformed team, including Wonder Man, Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Iron Man to assist the Wakandans. By the time the team arrived, the battle was turning against Black Panther and the Wakandans. Additionally, the attack itself was a ruse to distract Black Panther so that he could infiltrate the Vibranium Mound. After a fight with Black Panther and Black Widow, Doom stole a significant amount of Vibranium. The Avengers arrived and after counseling with Black Panther and Grace, they realized they could track the Vibranium that had been taken due to it's radiation. Spider-Man developed a tracker that allowed them to track the vibranium to the Cape Verde islands off the coast of Africa. Meanwhile, Captain America and Black Panther went to Latveria and spoke with Doom who denied the attack. versus Black Panther.]] The group attacked the islands. There were two destroyers in the waters around the islands which the group sunk. They confronted Doom who activated a generator powered by the Vibranium he had stolen from Wakanda. He teleported from the location, and the Avengers followed him. Asgard versus Iron Man and Captain America.]] Information Coming Soon Atlantis Information Coming Soon Sentry Information Coming Soon Searching for the Stones Information Coming Soon Into Space Information Coming Soon Gotham Information Coming Soon Antartica Information Coming Soon Threads Infinity Gauntlet Saga Avengers: This Day Asgard: The Jewel of the Nine Worlds Atlantis Rising S.H.I.E.L.D.: God Save Us Everyone Avengers: An Evening in Gotham Avengers: To Infinity and Beyond Avengers: BCI Category:Groups (WH) Category:Avengers Category: Mirrodin Category: Mirrodin (WoH)